


Competition

by Middle_Earth_Mama



Series: The Arrangement [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Bilbo Baggins, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Flirting, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bilbo Baggins, Protective Dwalin, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle_Earth_Mama/pseuds/Middle_Earth_Mama
Summary: Thorin has an admirer. She is persistent, and a pain in the ass. Bilbo is less than amused. Is she a harmless flirt, or is she something more devious?Idk. Sorry. My summaries are horrible. Hopefully, you've read the rest of the series and you know what it's about.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin, Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: The Arrangement [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308656
Comments: 76
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been far too long!  
> I took a break from The Hobbit and starting writing more for another fandom, but let me tell you, I wasn't aware how cruel they can be! I ended up deleting my fic and coming back to where I feel more at home. You have all been so sweet, so encouraging and appreciative. I'm afraid to try to post for any other fandom at this point, but hey, The Hobbit is my first and my favorite, so here we go again! 
> 
> Sorry for the rant, please enjoy the first chapter of part 11 of the series I never intended on making!

Bilbo lay sprawled on his stomach, his smooth skin bare against the sheets. Dwalin lay on his side, propped up on an elbow to hover over Bilbo, the big dwarf in nothing but loose pants as he lightly dragged his fingertips up and down along the hobbit's back.

“Thorin?” Bilbo attempted to gain the king's attention. Thorin was sat at the desk in the corner, sifting through a stack of papers intently, as he had been doing for hours.  
“Come on, Thorin,” Bilbo tried again. “Give yourself a rest, you've been at it all day.”

Thorin sighed. “I have far too much to do.”

“Thorin,” Bilbo's voice had grown stern, causing the king to look up and meet the hobbit's eyes from across the room. “Do not work yourself into oblivion again. I will be most displeased if you exhaust yourself and wind up sick.”

The king huffed. Dwarves did not get sick so easily, but he knew there would be no arguing the point. “Yes, alright.”

“I will sort through your paperwork in the morning, if you'd like,” Bilbo pushed up onto his elbows, Dwalin sitting up next to him and watching as Thorin approached the bed.

The king smiled. “Thank you. You're right, I have not been giving myself time to relax the last week.”

Dwalin climbed over Bilbo and the two of them made room for the king between them. Thorin climbed between his loves, grinning at the familiarity and comfort of having them close.

“Here,” Bilbo said as he moved to pull Thorin's boots off, “let’s get you comfortable.”  
Dwalin grinned and began removing Thorin's tunic. Thorin sat up lazily, allowing the big dwarf to strip his top half, then he laid back down against the pillows. Bilbo began pulling at his laces, and Dwalin helped yank Thorin's leather trousers down his hips. Now Thorin lay bare against the sheets, hair spread around his head like an inky halo, eyes closed contentedly and lips slightly parted.

“The oddest thing happened today,” Thorin said as Bilbo tucked himself under Thorin’s arm and pulled the blanket up.  
“What's that?” Dwalin asked, throwing his arm over the other two and nuzzling into Thorin's hair.  
“A dam approached me. Said she had a message for me, but she never told me what it was. She just kept..... giggling.”  
“Flirting?” Bilbo asked, amused.  
“Not exactly. Just... making small talk,” Thorin seemed honestly confused.  
“Sounds a lot like flirting,” Bilbo muttered.  
“Well, perhaps. I hope it was nothing important she was supposed to tell me,” Thorin frowned.  
“Thorin, she was flirting with you. I'm sure there never was a message,” Bilbo stated.  
“Hm. Maybe. I don’t have much experience with flirting dams,” Thorin didn't much care, so he sighed and kissed the top of Bilbo's head.

Dwalin sat up slightly and met Bilbo's gaze with a raised eyebrow. Who was this dam? He had half a mind to ask, but Thorin's eyes were already closed, and it was clear he was almost asleep.

* * * * *

“Bilbo?” Dwalin’s voice startled the hobbit out of the doze he had been falling into. 

Hours. He had spent hours poring over Thorin’s paperwork, sifting and sorting and throwing random things away. Hopeless! The king needed a secretary, and Bilbo certainly didn’t have ample time to put into it, even with Dis helping out with the council. 

“Hm?” Bilbo answered, the picture of eloquence in his nearly brain dead state. 

Dwalin chuckled, coming close to drape over Bilbo’s back. He wrapped his arms around his hobbit, tucking his chin over Bilbo’s shoulder and laying a gentle kiss against Bilbo’s cheek. “Are ya working hard? Or just playing the part?”

Bilbo smirked. “I was working hard. Until my eyes began to give out on me. How does he manage to get things so mixed up?” Bilbo gestured to the partially organized stacks of paper before him. “This is impossible!”

Dwalin nuzzled the side of Bilbo’s neck, the rasp of his beard tickling the hobbit’s sensitive skin. “Now, Bilbo,” he gave the column of flesh before him a light suck, “ya know our king does his very best. Paperwork was never his forte.” 

Bilbo’s head dropped to the side, letting Dwalin trail up with his tongue. “Mmm… yes. Yes he tries very hard, doesn’t he?”

Dwalin nibbled on Bilbo’s earlobe, eliciting a soft moan from the hobbit. “Mm-hm. And,” Dwalin continued, whispering softly into Bilbo’s ear, “ya know it’s my job to keep the two of ya from working too hard.”

“Oh yes, I daresay I should certainly take a break,” Bilbo mumbled, feeling quite relaxed and pliant already in Dwalin’s capable hands. 

“Come on then,” Dwalin drew back, urging Bilbo up from his seat and turning him so they were face to face. He wrapped his arms around Bilbo, pulling him close and catching his lips in a slow, languid kiss. Bilbo’s hands shot up to Dwalin’s neck as the dwarf trailed his fingers down Bilbo’s sides, then around his legs and he lifted the hobbit up. 

Bilbo’s legs wrapped around Dwalin’s waist and he moaned into the dwarf’s mouth, his hips shifting to find friction. Dwalin carried Bilbo to the bed and eased him down onto the mattress and began feeling for the laces of the hobbit’s trousers. Bilbo’s hands fumbled to help and between the two of them, they managed to remove the hobbit’s clothes. Bilbo nearly shouted as Dwalin quickly and without warning slid down and took Bilbo’s cock into his mouth and sucked. Bilbo reached down and set his hands on Dwalin’s head, holding the dwarf still as he rolled his hips, fucking up into Dwalin’s mouth. 

It didn’t take long before Bilbo was spitting out bitten off curses, eyes closed and thrusts stuttering until Dwalin pinned him down, taking Bilbo as deep as he could and moaned long and deep in his chest, his throat vibrating with the sound. 

Bilbo came. He convulsed and writhed on the mattress, back arching and hands scrambling against Dwalin’s smooth scalp. Then he dropped onto his back in a panting shaking heap as Dwalin swallowed and came to lay next to him with a satisfied grin. 

“Are ya relaxed?” Dwalin asked, eyebrow arched playfully.

“Damn,” Bilbo huffed, eyes still closed in bliss. “Give me a moment and I’ll return the favor.”

“There will be plenty a time for that later. I have plans for you and Thorin,” Dwalin answered. He glanced around, his face suddenly dropping in a frown. “Where is our king, anyway? He promised to be home early tonight.”

Bilbo sat up, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. “We best go find him. I’m sure he’s working himself to death somewhere.”


	2. Chapter 2

Once they started looking, it wasn’t too difficult for Dwalin and Bilbo to find Thorin. They went down to the throne room and simply followed the obnoxious giggles. They found a flustered Thorin hurrying toward them, throwing a concerned backwards glance over his shoulder. 

“Thorin?” Dwalin caught the look on the king’s face, a mix of annoyance and fear plastered over his features.   
“Quickly, let’s get out of here before she decides to follow,” Thorin muttered, dragging the other two along the corridor with him.   
“What is going on?” Bilbo demanded, struggling to keep up with the king’s rapid pace. “It was that dam again, wasn’t it?”  
Thorin grimaced. “Not here.”

*****

The door to their chambers closed with a resolute bang. Thorin settled himself against the wall with a sigh, letting his head fall back against the cool stone. 

“What is the name of Durin’s saggy left-“  
“It was that damn dam!” Bilbo interrupted Dwalin with an accusatory finger pointed at the king.  
Thorin scowled. “I’m not sure why you seem so upset with me! I certainly haven’t done anything wrong!”  
Bilbo pinched the bridge of his nose. “No. No you haven’t.” He let his hands fall to his hips and took a deep breath.  
“Thorin,” Dwalin began, calmer than Bilbo seemed to be managing, “what is going on?”

Thorin sighed. “That dam. She’s the daughter of one of Dain’s nobles, the one Thror tried to force me into marrying? She’s been widowed, and is now in the market for a husband. For some ridiculous reason, she’s convinced she can land me.”

“ ‘Land you’?” Bilbo asked incredulously, his hands balled into fists on his hips. “And just who exactly does she think she is?! What makes her think you would be interested in-“  
Dwalin put a calming hand on Bilbo’s shoulder, interrupting the hobbit’s angry rant. “Calm yerself, Ghivashel. Maybe the dam isn’t aware our king is already engaged.”

Bilbo’s responding scowl could curdle milk. 

“Flirting with the king isn’t exactly a punishable offense,” Dwalin pointed out. 

“No,” Bilbo finally relented. “No, I suppose it’s not.” He turned to Thorin. “You did tell her that you were-“  
“Absolutely not available.”  
“Good.” Bilbo had finally calmed down. He threw himself into a chair before the fire, letting himself melt into the cushion. 

Dwalin left the room without a word, intent on fetching their hobbit some tea so he could settle his frazzled nerves. Thorin watched Dwalin go with a sigh, then came to kneel before Bilbo’s chair. 

“Amralime?” Thorin set a calming hand on Bilbo’s knee, and the hobbit seemed to deflate with his next exhale. “You know my heart belongs entirely to you and Dwalin. Why are you so concerned with this dam?”

Bilbo groaned and brought his hands to his face in frustration. He scrubbed at his eyes and let his hands drop back to the armrests. “Because, Thorin, there is no telling how persistent she’s going to be. What lengths she will go to in order to win your affections. Sure, it probably won’t work in her favor, but how far will she go to try and get what she wants? She’s already continued to pursue you after being told you are unavailable. Where does she draw the line? Or does she draw one at all? Why, after all these years does she think she can just… swoop in and take you from us?”

It was Thorin’s turn to rub his hands over his face. “It matters not,” he said as he leaned up and put his hands to either side of Bilbo’s waist. “She can do all she wants. She will get nowhere with me.” He placed a kiss to Bilbo’s forehead, then pressed his own to it and met Bilbo’s softening gaze. “I have eyes only for you and Dwalin. You are my only loves. You are my life.”

Bilbo tried and failed to smother the grin that overtook his face. He pressed his hands up into Thorin’s hair and pulled him in to a kiss. 

Thorin pulled back with a soft grin. “Besides, I know how to deter her.”

“Not interuptin, am I?” Dwalin teased as he came to set a steaming cup of tea at Bilbo’s side. 

“No. Not at all Dwalin,” Thorin smiled up at the guard. “As a matter of fact, you have perfect timing. Come. Sit here with me,” Thorin gestured for the other two to join him before the hearth. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and held it out in his open palm. It was made from solid gold, three emeralds set in the lid to form a perfect triangle. 

Bilbo’s eyes were wide as saucers, and Dwalin’s were watering slightly. With a sniffle, he looked up at his king and grinned. 

“Go on,” Thorin urged. 

Dwalin looked to Bilbo, who nodded, and reached up to open the tiny latch on the lid. Bilbo leaned in and lifted the box open, and they both hovered over it. The inside was lined with black silk and nestled within were two mithril beads.

“I just finished them this morning,” Thorin pulled his hand back and looked from Bilbo to Dwalin. “I would be very honored if you would let me braid them into your hair.”

Bilbo nodded, his eyes shining with devotion as Dwalin sniffled and rubbed at the moisture gathering in his. 

“I suppose it is only fitting, as I will have to do the same,” Bilbo responded. He went to the dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling a wooden box of similar size from under his pants. He held it out and opened it himself, letting Thorin and Dwalin take a look.

“Bilbo,” Thorin gasped, “how did you… Those look exactly like…”  
“Your grandparent’s,” Bilbo answered softly. “Yes. Dis gave them to me a week ago. There just hasn’t been time. She said it would be fitting for us to use these, as they are heirlooms from the line of Durin, passed down for generations.”

Thorin and Bilbo sat grinning at each other, and Dwalin cleared his throat pointedly. The two looked at the old warrior in question. “I- I’m not… skilled with delicate work, and I can’t afford anything that would be worthy of the two of you, but I too have heirlooms I wish to gift you.” The guard pulled a small pouch out of the breast pocket hidden inside his shirt. He pulled the string and dumped out two plain gold beads. “My grandfather made these for my grandmother. They were… not well off at the time, but my grandmother cherished them beyond any other possession. She gifted them to Balin when he came of age. After his wife died, he refused to wed another and gifted them to me. Will you accept them?”

“Yes, Azyungel,” Thorin cupped Dwalin’s face in his hands, kissing him softly then pressed their foreheads together. “I would be honored.”

Dwalin turned to Bilbo and accepted his warm embrace. “You have our hearts, Dwalin, and accepting your family heirlooms is a privilege we would both be honored to have.”

“Well then, I suppose we have our plans for the evening laid out,” Thorin announced. “Let us bathe, then we shall lay claim to each other officially, making our intent and betrothal official.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, once again, these three are running away with me. They go together so wonderfully, and I swear they write their own stories. You may notice the chapter count when from 5 to 6. Oops. Yea that happens a lot with these three.
> 
> More flashback scenes, and a mushy sweet bead exchange. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The three settled on the bed, skin still damp and bare from their bath. They each brought their beads of intent to the bed and sat on the covers with them in hand. The firelight flickered in the hearth, casting the bed in a soft orange glow. There was a sense of anticipation in the air, a charged excitement as the three exchanged glances.

“Who’s first?” Dwalin finally asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
“You,” Thorin answered.  
Dwalin didn’t question Thorin’s reasoning. He grinned as the other two settled at his side and Thorin began picking out a section from what hair grew on Dwalin’s head. 

“We will put our beads in the same braid,” Thorin explained to Bilbo. “The single braid symbolizes our unified loyalty to Dwalin, the separate beads show our individual devotion to him. With both, we show that we belong to Dwalin, individually, and as a pair.” He braided the hair halfway down, then let Bilbo take over from there. Luckily, Bilbo had plenty of practice braiding in the Shire, and so he took to it easily. Once he reached the bottom of the braid, Thorin helped him secure their beads at equal height on separate strands. 

“Once we are wed, we will add the marriage beads,” Thorin went on. “Two more sections will be added and woven around and through the braid of intent. The marriage beads will go on those strands.” 

Bilbo nodded, touched by the symbolism and sentiment behind the actions. 

“Shall we do yours next?” Thorin asked Bilbo with a warm grin.

Bilbo nodded. He was not accustomed to such ceremonial betrothals, and it brought to light the seriousness with which dwarves took most things. Not to say that hobbits didn’t take marriage seriously, they were simply a bit more relaxed about it. 

Bilbo sat back as Dwalin and Thorin came to sit next to him. They began combing through his curls with deft fingers, struggling to make his hair cooperate. Hobbit hair was not as coarse as dwarven hair, and so it took a bit of time for Thorin and Dwalin to weave their braid into Bilbo’s soft golden curls. 

Thorin sat back and reviewed their handiwork, grinning to himself in delight.  
“I believe,” Dwalin rumbled into Thorin’s ear, “you are next, my king.”  
Thorin turned to the guard and smiled softly. “I believe you are right.” He sat completely still as Bilbo joined Dwalin in sectioning out a portion of Thorin’s hair to braid. He was impressed with Bilbo’s quick skill and warmed by the thought of wearing both Bilbo and Dwalin’s beads the next day. 

Although this was not the time, Thorin’s mind went to his pursuer. The dam was a nuisance. She had made Thorin unbearably uncomfortable that day, and he was thrilled to finally have visible symbols of his unavailability to deter her. He sighed in relief when Dwalin and Bilbo finished, as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

“We are now officially engaged,” Thorin said softly, his face shining with contentment.  
“Yes. And now maybe a certain dam will keep her distance,” Bilbo added with a sidelong glance.  
“You’re cute when you’re jealous,” Dwalin rumbled from Bilbo’s side.  
“Really?” Bilbo asked incredulously.  
“Oh aye,” Dwalin answered, “I forget how feisty you can be.”  
Thorin frowned. “If you’re such a jealous type, how is it you weren’t jealous of Dwalin?”  
Bilbo scoffed. “I love Dwalin, you big fool.’  
“But you can’t say you did at first,” Thorin said in rebuttal.  
“Well I may not have necessarily loved him from the start, but I certainly felt something for him quite early on,” Bilbo argued.  
“Oh really?” Dwalin smirked, his face suddenly quite close to Bilbo’s.  
“Yes. Yes I always… admired you,” Bilbo said.  
Dwalin nodded. “But when did admiration turn into attraction?”  
Bilbo grinned and blushed a bit. “Well, I can’t say… I can’t say that I’m sure.”  
The hobbit threw a tentative glance at Thorin, worried the king may be upset by his answer.  
Dwalin shook his head. “I don’t think that’s entirely true.”  
“Go ahead, Bilbo. It doesn’t bother me at all,” Thorin reassured. 

_Bilbo drug his feet over the sharp wet rock, feeling weighed down by so much more than the rain. He was glad for the downpour, glad it could mask the tears that trekked down his face. He hated the cold. Hated the rock beneath his feet. Hated the weight that pulled at his heart, the jagged ripped feeling of pain and rejection. Thorin didn’t want him here. He said Bilbo should never have come._

_Bilbo had tried so hard, so very hard, and managed to push through every obstacle. But it still wasn’t enough._

_He wasn’t enough._

_He’d never be enough._

_Bilbo sniffled. He wiped at his face and dared to look up. Dwalin was looking back at him, concern in his eyes, brow furrowed. The warrior licked his lips, his face unsuccessfully trying to mask his regret, and turned to look ahead again, where the king had been leading them along the mountainside. Thorin and Dwalin stopped, and Bilbo stayed a good distance back, waiting to see what they had found._

_“We will rest here,” Thorin announced, ducking into a cave just off the path._

_The company followed, all silent and miserable in cold sopping wet clothes._

_Bilbo found himself a corner to settle in, close to the front of the cave, and to his surprise, Dwalin settled in next to him. Dwalin had never chosen to sleep anywhere near Bilbo. He usually tucked himself somewhere close to Thorin, where he could protect him and be on the lookout. Bilbo usually slept somewhere near Ori or Bofur, and the close proximity to such a large, strong dwarf made Bilbo’s heart race just a little._

_Dwalin sat on the hard stone and leaned back into the cave wall, crossing his arms over his chest and immediately closed his eyes._

_Bilbo frowned at this strange turn of events, but decided perhaps the guard simply wished to be close to the cave entrance in case of an attacker trying to enter. He shook his head and hunkered down on his wet cloak and tried to get some sleep._

*****

_Bilbo couldn’t sleep. He had been shivering for what felt like hours, his skin prickled with cold and wet, his muscles aching. His teeth hurt as they chattered loudly together. Bilbo tried burrowing his face under his blanket, but it didn’t help a bit. He jumped when he felt a warm hand on his hip, then a solid body pressed against his back. Bilbo turned his head, curious as to who had taken mercy on him._

_It was Dwalin. Dwalin had slid down the wall and settled against Bilbo. The dwarf was like a furnace, warm and inviting, and so Bilbo turned toward him. He snuggled his face into Dwalin’s chest with a grateful moan and curled up into a ball, pressing every bit of him he could into the warm dwarf. A heavy arm wrapped around him and Bilbo could have cried with the relief of finally finding warmth._

“I had planned on leaving that night. I was going to wait until everyone was asleep and slip out. Go back home and pretend the whole thing had never happened. But Dwalin showed me there would be at least one dwarf who would notice,” Bilbo finished, the sorrow of such thoughts still evident. 

“Bilbo, I’m so sorry,” Thorin took the hobbit’s hand in both of his and pulled it to his heart. “I never should have said those things.”

Bilbo shrugged. “That was before. I know you were just scared. It’s water under the bridge.”

Thorin nodded.

“I remember that night clearly. I had fought with the urge to offer you warmth for far longer than I should have. It felt like a betrayal of my king,” Dwalin glanced at the king, “I knew how you felt about him, Thorin,” He turned to Bilbo. “But after you huddled in to me, I wanted to pull you in close, wrap you in safety and warmth, dare to see if you would let me touch your skin and steal a kiss, and then the floor fell through.”

“Ah yes. The goblins,” Thorin shook his head. “That was a fiasco.”

Dwalin chuckled. “Then our hobbit surprised us all.” He gave Bilbo a warm smile.

“So what made you finally work up the courage to express your want for Dwalin?” Thorin asked. 

Bilbo grinned. “The temptation became too much.”

 _Bilbo was thrilled to have been invited to stay in Erebor, almost as thrilled as he was that Thorin had managed to survive his wounds from the battle. It seemed as though every member of the company would recover, and Bilbo was now to be their resident hobbit. He couldn’t be happier. Especially after the king had professed his undying love like some lovesick hobbit lass the moment he woke after the battle. He had begged for Bilbo’s forgiveness and pleaded for him to consider courtship._

_There was no consideration necessary. Bilbo loved Thorin, and he could not imagine life without him._

_Thorin had been awake for some time now, and he and Bilbo had already taken up residence in the newly cleared king’s chambers. They had spent every night in each other’s arms and woken up together in complete bliss._

_Bilbo wandered the mountain halls, lost in his head as he remembered the night before, the way Thorin tasted and the way his skin smelled… the warmth of his touch and the feel of his lips… Bilbo shook his head. He would have to head back soon, Thorin would worry he’d gotten himself lost again._

_Bilbo made his way back to his dwarf, somewhere beyond the entrance hall where the dwarves were clearing more of the living quarters. Many of Dain’s people had stayed, and now many more were coming from the Iron Hills and so living space was greatly needed. Bilbo knew he was getting closer when the dust in the air began to tickle his nose. He had spent as much time as he could wandering the mountain in an attempt to acquaint himself with the layout. He had gotten himself lost on several occasions, but was finally beginning to get a feel for the place._

_Bilbo smiled when he saw Thorin, shirtless and working away, moving rubble and debris from the pileup. The king spotted him and gave him a wink before turning back to his work. Bilbo’s returning grin froze on his face when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and realized he was standing right next to an equally shirtless Dwalin. The warrior’s skin glowed with a thin sheen of sweat, muscles in his arms rippling as he wiped his brow. His shoulders bunched and flexed as he lifted heavy debris and tossed it effortlessly to the side where others were loading it into wagons._

_Damn, that dwarf was a solid mass as firm as the mountain itself. How would that solid body feel beneath Bilbo? Or above him? Would those hands be gentle? Or rough and firm as the dwarf himself?_

_“Hey, Bilbo, think ya could get me a bit of water?” Dwalin asked._  
_Bilbo could only open and close his mouth, jaw working uselessly as his brain seemed to melt._  
_“Bilbo?” Dwalin tried again, a look of concern marring his features._  
_Bilbo pried his eyes from where they had been glued to Dwalin’s chest. He slammed them closed and grimaced in embarrassment. “Y-yes. Water. Yes. I’ll- I’ll get it,” Bilbo stammered. He cursed himself silently as he went in search of water._

_It wasn’t that Bilbo had never noticed how attractive Dwalin was. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been attracted to Dwalin before. He had always admired Dwalin. But to have the dwarf half bare and so very close to him, those pale blue eyes boring into his as though the dwarf could see his fantasies painted in them…_

“It was maddening,” Bilbo declared, ending the memory with a sigh.  
“So, you wanted nothing to do with me after I kept ya warm until ya caught me half naked,” Dwalin quipped.  
Bilbo gave the dwarf a scowl. “No. I always… wanted to be near you. I- I had kept my distance, and so had you. You seemed… less than fond of me… most of the time.”  
Dwalin nodded. “’m sorry. I was jealous.”  
“Jealous?” Bilbo asked.  
“Jealous of how much Thorin wanted you,” Dwalin answered truthfully.  
“Jealous of him, or jealous of me?” Thorin asked.  
Dwalin shook his head. “Both. I wanted you, both of you, from the very beginning.”  
“Now just look at you,” Bilbo smiled, “you have both of us all to yourself.”  
“It’s more than this old broken warrior could ever ask for,” Dwalin declared with a watery smile.  
Bilbo placed a hand on the side of Dwalin’s neck and leaned in, letting their lips brush. “Shh. You are not broken, Dwalin. Nor are you old.”  
“Quite a bit older than you,” Dwalin grinned and sipped a kiss from Bilbo’s soft lips. “If I am not broken, it is only because of the two of you.”  
Thorin leaned in then, giving Bilbo a quick kiss, then turned to Dwalin. “We were not whole until we had you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More very soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters? In one weekend? What?  
> I had someone once suggest I write a little double penetration. I'm nervous. I've never written it before, and I've only come across it in fic maybe twice. Here is my first take, I hope it is decent. If you are not into that sort of thing, skipping this chapter will in no way take away from the story. This chapter does not continue the plot, it is nothing but smut. And of course, if you have read the rest of the series, you know, this is why we're here!

Thorin took Dwalin in a deep kiss, taking the sides of the warrior’s face in his hands and he eased the dwarf back, following him down until he lay on top of Dwalin, skin against heated skin. 

Thorin stopped his assault on Dwalin’s mouth and braced himself on one forearm. With the other, he reached out to Bilbo, urging him to join them. Bilbo crawled to Dwalin’s other side and sat up to kiss Thorin, letting his eyes flicker shut as a soft whimper caught in his throat. 

“Please,” Dwalin breathed as the other two parted.  
“Please what?” Bilbo asked, his voice soft, face open and full of want.  
“Please, I want you. Both of you.”

Thorin shared a glance with Bilbo, his mouth quirking in a half grin before he turned back to their guard. “How do you want us?”  
Dwalin shook his head. “Any way I can have you.”  
“What do you want Dwalin?” Bilbo asked.  
“I want to taste you.”  
Thorin raised an eyebrow. “Both of us?”  
Dwalin groaned and his eyes rolled back just a little. “Oh fuck. Yes. Mahal yes.”

Thorin and Bilbo sat up on their knees, moving back to give Dwalin room. The guard sat up against the headboard and made himself comfortable. 

“Both of us?” Bilbo asked, skeptical of this actually being enjoyable for the dwarf.  
“Yes,” Dwalin answered. “I want you both in my mouth. I want to taste you. Taste the satisfaction of your pleasure on my tongue.”

It took no more coaxing than that. Thorin and Bilbo leaned in, and Dwalin could hardly decide who to accommodate first. He leaned towards Thorin, his tongue flicking out to lave over the head of the king’s cock before he pulled the shaft into his mouth and sucked with a grateful groan. He let Thorin’s length fall from his lips and leaned over to give Bilbo the same treatment. Then, he leaned back against the headboard and wrapped his arms around his lovers’ waists. He pulled them both in close until their cocks touched his mouth, then he let go and left it to them. 

Thorin and Bilbo exchanged glances, Bilbo nodding to the king and waiting for him to get comfortable first. Thorin slid the crown of his cock over Dwalin’s lips teasingly, before pushing slowly into the wet heat of Dwalin’s mouth. Dwalin moaned around the shaft, grabbing at Thorin’s ass and pulling him in deep. 

Thorin pulled back, letting his length fall from Dwalin’s mouth and Bilbo’s quickly replaced it. Bilbo set a hand on Dwalin’s head, thrusting slow and deep into the dwarf’s mouth, causing him to moan and thrust up into nothing with blind arousal. 

Bilbo held Dwain’s head still and pulled back just enough to tease the crown of his cock over Dwalin’s lips. Dwalin flicked out his tongue, desperate to be filled again, and so Bilbo thrusted in. Dwalin reached up, overcome with need and grabbed Thorin’s waist, pulling the king closer and opened his mouth as wide as he could manage. Thorin got the message and thrusted in alongside Bilbo, both of them filling Dwalin’s mouth in a way that had the big dwarf drooling and moaning in blind arousal. 

The feel of Bilbo’s cock pressed in so tightly to his own had Thorin thrusting and moaning in earnest. He set his pace, and Bilbo countered it, letting their shafts rub against each other in a counter point to Dwalin’s accommodating mouth. They carried on that way for a moment, Thorin’s head thrown back in bliss and Bilbo’s eyes scrunched up in his attempt not to spill himself already. They both stopped and pulled back when Dwalin tapped them both three times with his hands in a plea for them to stop. They looked down at Dwalin in concern.

Dwalin looked wrecked, his chest heaving and heart pounding in his chest. He looked up at the other two, eyes full of desperation and need. “Please. Bilbo, Thorin, please. Fuck me.”

Bilbo and Thorin both moved back, Thorin taking Dwalin by the hips and flipping him onto his stomach. He pulled the big dwarf up onto his knees and leaned down, dragging his tongue over Dwalin’s hole in broad swipes. Dwalin writhed and moaned, hips pushing back against Thorin in an attempt to find more friction, more moisture, more heat. Thorin replaced his tongue with his finger, working Dwalin open. Bilbo came to kneel beside him and opened the tin of oil, dragging his fingers through it and brought them to join Thorin’s. He pressed a finger in alongside the king’s, eliciting a soft moan from their guard. 

Thorin reached down, coating his fingers in oil as well, and pushed two digits in with Bilbo’s. Dwalin pushed back, eager for more as Thorin and Bilbo stretched him open. Thorin found the spot deep within Dwalin that made the dwarf moan and writhe, shifting his hips back into them while Bilbo slowly stroked the big dwarf, helping him relax as they worked. They moved together, each adding one finger after another, slowly and carefully stretching Dwalin until they each had managed to get three fingers in.

“Now. Please, now,” Dwalin sounded broken, and Thorin and Bilbo took pity on the desperate dwarf. Thorin moved closer and sat up, slicking himself thoroughly and lined his cock up with Dwalin’s opening. He pushed in with no effort, bottoming out with a satisfied groan. He was still for a moment, chest heaving with suppressed urgency, then he thrusted his hips slightly, savoring the squeeze of Dwalin’s body around him. He shifted his hips, pulsing in and out a few times, before he began fucking Dwalin in earnest. He let his head fall forward, closing his eyes and setting a steady slow pace.

“Bilbo,” Dwalin gasped, delirious with need, “I want you too.”  
Bilbo frowned. “With Thorin?”  
“Yes,” Dwalin moaned. “In- inside me. Now. Please. Please Bilbo.”

Bilbo looked to Thorin, uncertain. The king gave him a feral grin. He stilled and reached out to Bilbo, urging the hobbit to come in closer. Bilbo came to kneel next to the king. He coated his cock in a hefty amount of oil, then pressed the tip alongside Thorin’s shaft. 

“You’ll stop me if I hurt you?” Bilbo asked tentatively.  
Dwalin chuckled, pressing back slightly. “You know I love the pain.”  
Bilbo sighed. “Dwalin…”  
“Yes. Yes I will tell you to stop. Just- just start slow.”

Bilbo nodded, though he knew Dwalin couldn’t see him. He set a finger on the stretched rim of Dwalin’s ass and slowly worked it in, smoothing along the edge and stretching the dwarf further. When he was satisfied that he wouldn’t tear the dwarf, Bilbo slowly pressed the head of his cock in alongside Thorin’s. 

Dwalin gasped, the muscles of his back and shoulders tensing as he sucked in a pained breath. Bilbo froze, watching the line of Dwalin’s back relax as Thorin smoothed a calming hand down the big dwarf’s side. Bilbo took in a breath, bracing himself, before he pushed in to the tight heat of Dwalin’s body.

Thorin’s head fell back and he groaned, the increase in pressure igniting a fire deep within him. He swallowed thickly, fighting the urge to fuck Dwalin in half in pursuit of his own release. 

“Dwalin?” Bilbo said the dwarf’s name gently, as though it were made of glass.  
“Give me a moment,” the warrior responded, his throat tight. The sensation of being stuffed so full left Dwalin breathless. He took in a shaky breath, letting it out between pursed lips, then pulled in another. He let himself melt into the burn, pushed back against the heat and stretch and soon, he was canting his hips, ready for Bilbo and Thorin to just move. 

Thorin shifted his hips first, his cock dragging against Bilbo’s and causing the hobbit to shout out in pleasure. Bilbo was helpless to the assault of pressure around him. His hips began thrusting of their own accord, pumping hard and fast into Dwalin, the friction against Thorin’s length blinding and he couldn’t think, couldn’t rationalize past the amazing drag of flesh on flesh, the tight, so impossibly tight heat around him. He couldn’t force his eyes to open, couldn’t keep from the near scream that ripped through him as he came, the slick smoothness of his own pleasure making him slide so deliciously inside Dwalin, against Thorin. Bilbo thought his orgasm would never end. He cried out again wordlessly as Thorin’s cock pulsed alongside his own, Dwalin’s body tightening around them as the dwarf found his own finish with Thorin’s fist around him.  
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!”  
Everything was white light and blinding pleasure, slick tight hot “Oh sweet fucking Mahal!” there was blankness.

Bilbo’s eyes flickered open. He glanced around and found his two dwarves, naked and sated and panting nearby, sprawled carelessly on the furs. He let out a satisfied sigh and dropped his head back down and let himself sleep.

*****

Bilbo woke slowly, his mind coming in to a slow and gentle wakefulness that always came after a good nights sleep. He looked around, finding the other two had already left to tend to their duties, and so Bilbo hopped up quickly and got himself dressed. The weight of his new beads was comforting as he readied himself and headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. If you liked it, please comment! More very soon. Maybe even in a couple hours. Idk. This is all coming to me very quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin sat in the throne room, rubbing his face as the crowd cleared. He was ready to call it a day, and it wasn’t even lunch time. He sighed as he let his hands fall and pushed himself off the throne. 

“Those commoners are surely draining,” a melodic feminine voice called. 

Thorin looked up as the dam quickly crossed the room and came far too close to him. The dam eyed the beads in Thorin’s hair and pursed her lips. She tensed, but made no comment.

“You look magnificent this morning, Your Highness,” she tittered with a simpering smile, backing Thorin around the throne. “But you always look delicious.”

Thorin cleared his throat. “Criga, I would very much appreciate it if you would not speak to me so. As I told you before, I am engaged, and not interested.”

“Oh, don’t be like that,” she persisted, laying a hand on Thorin’s chest, “we go way back, you and I. One could say we’re like old friends.”

Thorin raised his eyebrows. “Friends?” he huffed in amusement. “We had lunch together. Once. Then the proposed engagement fell through and you went back to the Iron Hills.”

“Well, that was only because someone had overheard you and that guard… canoodling in the training room,” she said with disgust. “Isn’t it time you found someone worth your attention? A dam, one who can bare you an heir?”

“I do not require an heir, and I do not want a dam,” Thorin said firmly.

“Oh Thorin!” Bilbo’s voice echoed against the stone as the hobbit made his way quickly across the room.

Criga let her hand drop from Thorin’s chest and she stepped back in disgust as Bilbo laid a kiss to Thorin’s cheek.

“Dwalin and I have been looking for you,” Bilbo said with a forced smile. Dwalin stayed a few steps back, arms crossed over his chest and waited to see if the dam would back down. 

She didn’t.

Criga put her hands on her hips and cocked an eye at Bilbo. “Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, heir of the line of Durin, allows himself to be kissed by a Shire rat?”

“Hold your tongue,” Dwalin snapped, hands balling into fists. He took a step closer to the dam and pointed an accusatory finger in her face. “You are speaking to the future consort.”

“And who are you?” she snapped impatiently.

“The king and consort’s personal guard.”

“The same guard. You’re the same guard from all those years ago. The one that cost me my crown!” she accused.

“And the other love of my life,” Thorin added, “or did you not notice I wore two beads of intent?”

Criga gave Thorin an incredulous look. “Love of your life? You truly intend to settle yourself with a halfling and an old, broken, ugly-“

“Don’t,” Bilbo began dangerously, stepping right up to the dam, “you dare finish that statement.” His voice was low and dangerous, his eyes full of warning and barely contained fury. “Of course Thorin would choose the likes of Dwalin for a partner. He is the most loyal, strong, beautiful warrior there ever was. Why would he pass him up for a selfish, rude, crown seeking leech?” 

Criga scoffed, completely affronted and leaned forward in an attempt to tower over Bilbo. “How dare you! I am the daughter of-“  
“I don’t give a damn who you are!” Bilbo rose up on his toes, meeting the dwarrowdam at eye level. “No one will treat either of my dwarves with such disrespect! I suggest you make yourself scarce and fast.”

Criga’s eyes narrowed and she nearly shook in her anger. “Are you threatening me?”

“Yes. I absolutely am,” Bilbo spat. 

The dam huffed, clenching her fists at her sides. “You’re going to regret this.” With that, she turned on her heel and stormed off. 

After a heavy and short silence, Thorin and Dwalin moved as one, slamming themselves into Bilbo, Thorin at his back and Dwalin at his front. Dwalin crushed his mouth to Bilbo’s, kissing him with an urgency that stole the hobbit’s breath. Thorin sucked at the side of Bilbo’s neck, his hands roving over every inch of the hobbit he could reach. 

“Mahal,” Thorin rumbled against Bilbo’s skin.  
Bilbo pulled back and sucked in a gulp of air, and Dwalin moved his mouth to the side of Bilbo’s neck Thorin wasn’t already occupying.

“I want you,” Bilbo gasped, “both of you. Now.” 

Thorin groaned. “I can’t. I have to oversee the restoring of the market. They’re nearly finished clearing.”

Bilbo moaned as Dwalin took an earlobe between his lips. “Can’t it wait five minutes? Ah! Please, Thorin!”

Thorin’s eyes rolled back at the sound of Bilbo begging. “Mahal Bilbo, the things you do to me.”

“Come on, Thorin,” Dwalin urged, “it won’t take long at this rate.”

Thorin pinched his eyes shut as Bilbo’s ass rubbed against his quickly hardening cock. He sighed in defeat and grabbed the back of Dwalin’s head, burying his fingers in the coarse hair and pulled Dwalin roughly into a kiss over Bilbo’s shoulder. He urged Dwalin backward, Bilbo dragged along for the ride, until Dwalin’s back hit the wall to the side of the room where they stood barely concealed behind a pillar. 

Thorin moved to kiss at Bilbo’s neck again, allowing Dwalin to go back to kissing their hobbit senseless. He took the waist of Bilbo’s trousers and yanked them to the floor, causing the hobbit to yelp.  
“Right here?!” Bilbo shrieked, reaching to cover himself. 

“Yes,” Thorin answered breathlessly as he quickly unlaced his own trousers. “I intend to have you right here in my throne room, pressed up against Dwalin.” He grabbed Bilbo’s legs and lifted them into Dwalin’s hands. Bilbo tightened his legs around Dwalin’s waist, moaning and shifting against the big dwarf where their erections were now pressed together. “I’m going to make you spill all over Dwalin’s armor.”

Bilbo gasped as Thorin began pressing into him with a spit slick finger. “A-a-and…” Bilbo stuttered, “what about Dwalin?”

Thorin leaned in and nibbled Bilbo’s ear, causing the hobbit’s head to drop back to Thorin’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about him. I’m going to fuck you into him so hard he’ll cum right there in his pants.”

“O-oh,” Bilbo licked his lips and let his body go slack against Dwalin. “That- that sounds… agreeable.” 

“Does it now?” Thorin asked as he began circling the head of his cock against Bilbo’s entrance. 

“Oh, oh yes,” Bilbo breathed. He tipped his head forward, letting Dwalin take him in another kiss. He froze with a hiss as Thorin began to press in. 

Thorin stopped, wetting his fingers and slicking himself better, then proceeded to bury himself into Bilbo’s hot welcome body. “Mahal. You’ll be the death of me, hobbit,” he moaned. He rolled his hips, two moans echoing out through the room after his as he pressed Bilbo harder into Dwalin. He set the pace, his thrusts grinding the other two against each other, hard, but not nearly fast enough. 

“Mahal Thorin,” Dwalin pleaded, “you’re driving me crazy.”

Thorin picked up his pace, but it still wasn’t enough for Dwalin. He wrapped his arms around the other two and turned them, pinning Thorin to the wall and he thrusted against Bilbo shamelessly. 

“Yes,” Bilbo gasped, his eyelids fluttering closed and breath catching in his throat. “Yes. Fuck, Dwalin!” 

Dwalin tightened his grip on Bilbo’s legs as he thrusted faster. Thorin reached around and put a hand over Bilbo’s mouth and pressed his lips against the pulse point behind his ear. 

“Shhh… we can’t be caught, Amralime,” Thorin whispered. “Would hate for someone to hear us, come and find me buried deep inside you while Dwalin grinds you into me?” He drug his tongue over the side of Bilbo’s neck, letting his eyes fall closed as soft pants left his lips. 

Bilbo took one of Thorin’s fingers into his mouth and sucked lewdly. He let the digit fall and turned his head slightly to meet Thorin’s eye. “Then they’d all know who their king belongs to, wouldn’t they?” he said breathily. “None of them would dare put a hand on you again, would they? They would know you belong to us. Only us. No one else would touch you again!”

Thorin moaned, fingers digging into Bilbo’s hips. Bilbo leaned into Dwalin so the king could find more leverage and he couldn’t quite stifle his pleased yell as Thorin pressed in deeper, hitting the right spot with every thrust. 

“Oh, Thorin, right there!” Bilbo gasped. His eyes rolled back as Dwalin matched Thorin’s pace, the stimulation making him delirious. He clung to Dwalin, the heat coiling ever tighter within him until it snapped and he came with a cry that echoed against the age old stone. Thorin and Dwalin were close behind. The king burying his face in Bilbo’s hair and Dwalin pressing his into Bilbo’s neck as they found their peak with barely stifled shouts.

They stood silent for a few moments, Dwalin holding Bilbo tight against him and leaning into Thorin, who had collapsed back against the wall. The room was filled with the sound of panting breaths and the smell of sweat and sex. Bilbo unwrapped his legs from around Dwalin’s waist and the dwarves eased him slowly to the floor. He looked down at his shirt with a grimace and went to locate his trousers.

“Well. Never done that before,” Thorin chuckled as he laced himself back up.  
“Yes, well, I don’t really fancy myself an exhibitionist, so perhaps let’s not allow ourselves get so carried away again,” Bilbo teased.  
“Don’t act like that didn’t excite you,” Dwalin chided, “you were hard as soon as Thorin made his intentions clear.”  
“You loved the thought of someone catching us at it,” Thorin added, giving Bilbo a wry grin, “catching us all intertwined and lost in each other. What better way to make one’s claim known?”  
“Alright alright,” Bilbo conceded, “perhaps I did enjoy it. Just don’t make a habit of it!” Bilbo straightened his jacket and brushed off his trousers.  
“Then don’t make a habit of making yourself so irresistible,” Dwalin retorted.  
“What?” Bilbo looked honestly confused, and Thorin almost laughed at the expression.  
“Was it not apparent that watching you get so angry and fiery in our defense set us off?” Dwalin chuckled.  
“Oh,” Bilbo frowned, looking from Dwalin to Thorin. “Is that what did it?”  
“You know how hot it is when Dwalin does that,” Thorin said, “it is no different watching you. Besides, you begged. You know I can’t resist you begging.”  
Bilbo’s cheeks tinged pink. “I did, didn’t I?” He gave Thorin a wry grin. “I suppose I can’t fault either of you for that, can I?”  
“No. Our hobbit always gets what he wants,” Dwalin pulled Bilbo in and kissed him, then stepped back and took his hand. “Come on. Let’s get cleaned up and allow our king to get back to his duties.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright loves, what do we think? Have we seen the last of that damn dam?  
> Honestly though, let me know if you like it so far! Only one chapter left!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The last chapter. Hope you love it!

It had been days since Bilbo had set the persistent dam straight. Days since Thorin had seen more than a random glimpse of her from the corner of his eye. She hadn’t spoken to him, or tried to get him alone again, but Thorin felt uneasy. Everywhere he went, he saw her, never for more than a second, but long enough to know she was there. He tried to chalk it up to coincidence, after all, they were inhabiting the same mountain, but even so, the kingdom was vast. The mountain was being rapidly rebuilt, more and more area cleared and repaired as the days went on, and so more space to lose oneself. How was it she always managed to be wherever he was? 

Thorin attempted to clear his head as he wandered through his kingdom. He took stock of the newly cleared market, the stalls that were being repaired, and thought of the bustling heart of the city it soon would be again. Men and dwarves and other free peoples would come here to trade, to buy and sell, and Erebor would thrive once again. His people would reopen the mines, reclaim their craft from the humming stone and create beautiful pieces beyond compare. They would be wealthy, and more importantly, they would be happy and flourish. 

Thorin grinned as he pictured it. The kingdom they had lost, reborn and remade into something stronger, more beautiful. And he would rule with a fairness and wisdom never before seen by his forefathers, for he had experienced sorrow and loss, lived through hardship and adversity. He had brought their people from the edge, carried them through it all. He had conquered gold sickness, and now, he had two of the most intelligent, loyal, fierce partners he had ever known at his side. They would help him to remake this kingdom and raise it to heights his grandfather could never have imagined.

Thorin wiped a tear from his eye, a grin overtaking his face. He turned to leave and was met by the face of the dam he had hoped he would never be alone with again. She looked at him, calculating as she stalked closer.

“Well, your highness. Fancy meeting you here,” Criga purred.  
“You’ve been following me,” Thorin stated.  
The dam grinned. “Am I that obvious?”

Thorin took a step back, then another. He stopped when his heel met the side of a shop, half collapsed under a pile of stone. “I thought you were ordered to keep your distance.”

Thorin huffed in annoyance as Criga came close enough for him to see the exact shade of her eyes. He could feel her breath on his face, and he gulped as she laid her hands on his chest. He couldn’t very well throw her aside or push her. He would never hurt a lady, not to mention dams were rare, especially after the dragon, and so they were greatly revered by dwarves. Instead, he took her hands carefully in his and pulled them down, letting them go at the dam’s sides.

“Go home, Criga. Find yourself a handsome bachelor and settle down. You are wasting your time with me,” Thorin urged as he tried to sidestep the dam.

Criga slammed her hands into the stone at the sides of Thorin’s face. “I don’t want another. I don’t want some nobody. I want a king. I want you.”  
“I don’t want you,” Thorin said firmly, holding his hands out to keep her from crushing into him.  
“I can change your mind,” the dam insisted. “I will do anything.” She quickly pressed herself into Thorin, shoving his hands aside and hitching a leg up at his waist. Her lips were crushed to his before he could move, one hand coming to grasp him through his trousers. Thorin finally ignored his protective instincts and shoved her from him roughly. She landed hard on her ass, and quickly adopted a hurt and beaten look as footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor.

“Help!” Criga called out. “King Thorin has tried to assault me!”

The newcomer came around to stand before the dam, arms crossed and lip curled in disgust. 

“Is that so?” Dis asked, eyebrow raised as if daring the dam to lie. “From where I was standing, I believe it was you who was doing the assaulting.”  
“No. No, you don’t understand!” Criga insisted. “He asked me to meet him here. Said he wanted to discuss something with me. He must have noticed you watching. That’s why he pushed me off! He’s trying to protect his own honor, and damn mine!”

“Get up,” Dis demanded, turning to march back the way she came. She stopped when she didn’t hear the dam follow, and she came back and grabbed Criga by the hair. She pulled her up from the ground and marched her through the mountain. Dis did not let go and did not stop until she reached the front gate. She tossed the dam to the ground and looked around at the crowd that had begun to gather. 

Thorin stood back, watching his sister with amusement and no small amount of pride.  
“What’s going on?” Bilbo’s voice was a whisper as he and Dwalin came to stand beside the king.  
“She kissed me,” Thorin answered softly. “Dis was not impressed.”  
“She what?” Bilbo demanded, his temper immediately fueled.  
“Dis has it under control,” Thorin assured him, gesturing back to the spectacle.

Dis reached under the hem of her skirts, withdrawing a dagger that had been strapped to her thigh. She turned and caught Bilbo and Dwalin’s eye and bowed her head to them.

“My lords, I offer you the duty of taking her honor,” Dis said loudly.

“No!” Criga cried, covering her face with her hands.

“You may have it, Lady Dis,” Dwalin announced formally, giving the princess a bow. “Unless the king’s future consort wishes otherwise?” Dwalin turned to Bilbo who gave him a questioning look.

“She’s taking her beard,” Thorin whispered, and Bilbo’s eyes lit up in understanding. He was tempted to do it himself, but thought he may not be able to keep the dagger from slipping and slitting the dam’s throat instead.

“By all means, Lady Dis, I trust you implicitly to carry out the king’s justice,” Bilbo bowed to Dis, and he swore he caught her grin triumphantly at his announcement.

“Hold her,” Dis commanded. The guards from the gate came to hold the dam still, one holding her head and one holding her wrists. Dis came closer and knelt down. She brought her dagger to the dam’s face and shaved the fine hair from her jaw. The guards released her, and Criga turned to Thorin in fury.

“You have no idea what you’ve done!” Criga yelled, “I would have given you everything!”

Dis leaned down, towering over the dam and let every ounce of her fury show. “You will never lay a hand on my brother again. If you ever come back to this mountain, I will kill you myself.”

Criga screamed as the guards dragged her off, her voice echoing through the entrance hall. 

Dis turned and made her way over to the trio, a satisfied grin on her face. 

“You look awfully pleased with yourself,” Thorin commented playfully.  
“Indeed. I am awfully pleased with myself,” Dis responded.  
“She deserved worse,” Bilbo spat, glaring at the space where the dam had knelt.  
“She has been banished, and worse, she has been disgraced,” Thorin argued.  
“Still,” Bilbo huffed.  
“I would have loved to have put my hands on that bitch,” Dis confessed. “But she is the daughter of a powerful lord. We can’t risk war or political scandal so soon after Erebor’s recovery.”  
Bilbo nodded with a sigh. “I suppose you’re right. But I would have paid to see that.”  
Dis grinned. “It would have been over quickly.” She and Bilbo exchanged amused glances, before she turned to Thorin seriously. “Enough time has passed,” she said, “it is time, brother. This dam is just another sign it is long overdue.”  
Dwalin frowned. “What’s overdue?”  
Dis smiled. “It is time you were wed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the wedding! The next part will be coming soon. Until then, loves, take care!

**Author's Note:**

> I said long ago, this series is far from over, and no, this will not be the last installment. Please share your thoughts! Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
